


A Proper Reunion

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: After Debbie got out of prison, F/F, First Kiss, I can't do literally anything but think of how Lou and Debbie are gay for each other., Pre-Heist, This movie has fucked up my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Debbie is out of prison and Lou had expected their meeting after five years to be different than it actually was. She wanted a proper reunion, but it seemed like Debbie wasn't interested at all. Or was she?





	A Proper Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Ocean's 8 few days ago and I'm lost. I can't do anything else but think of these two adorable dorks who are so gay for each other, and again, I got a huge crush on Cate Blanchett. How is that even possible to be so fucking beautiful, and hot, and sexy, and smart, and elegant, and funny, and.. I guess, you've got the picture. Well, enjoy :)
> 
> English is not my mother tongue as I'm from the Czech Republic. There are mistakes in the story, I know, but I just don't have anyone around to give me their feedback on the fic, grammar and so on. I'm really sorry, I hope you'll enjoy it though.

It was getting late, but Lou didn’t feel like going to bed at all. Sitting on a coach, skimming though magazines about motorbikes, she would usually enjoy such night, however it was the first day she saw Debbie after she got out of prison. She sort of hoped they would catch up, maybe eat together some Chinese food, but instead of that, here she was, alone again in that ridiculously large house. The bitterness and a feeling of betrayal came back to her after years, and it hurt almost as much as when Debbie left her for that douche.

The years without Debbie softened her anger and as she saw her partner walking in the rain towards her car, she didn’t feel anything but a wild joy. But now? Debbie simply left her there again, heading somewhere without being bothered to utter a word to Lou.

Despite her bitterness, she looked up with a hint of smile when the door creaked and Debbie walked in like she owned the place.

“Hey,” she said cheerfully to Lou who put the magazine aside.

“Hey,” Lou kept smiling mildly while watching how the other woman took off her shoes and then sat next to her. She looked quite tired, but satisfied and her lips were curved into a smug smile. “What have you been up to?” Lou asked curiously, trying to hide how terribly and unwanted she felt when Debbie left.

“You’re gonna like it, I promise,” she looked at Lou with a little devilish grin which made Lou shake her head in amusement and disbelief at once.

The grin on Debbie’s lips slightly changed into a tenderer smile and the pair of brown eyes grew soft, which caught Lou totally off guard. She just didn’t expect it after what Debbie’s done, it seemed like Debbie doesn’t really need her anymore, and… Suddenly, Debbie moved closer to her, laying her head onto Lou’s shoulder, pressing her side into Lou’s. The blonde woman inhaled sharply, fighting the flood of emotions that washed over her as a reaction of feeling Debbie so… much. Her perfume, the heat of her body… her trust.

“Out of the blue, you don’t mind being touched?” Lou asked in a teasing toneb. “When we were in the car, you almost bit my head off.”

Debbie chuckled.

“Yeah, sorry for that,” sounded Debbie like he meant it. “I had so much to tell you, too many things on my mind… And I needed another bath,” she added and pressed even closer to Lou, smelling her perfume and putting her hand over Lou’s tummy. She simply hugged her and Lou absurdly swiftly melted into that embrace, her hand slipping behind Debbie’s back to bring her closer.

With a silly smile and butterflies in her stomach, she lay her head on the top of Debbie’s one, relishing their peaceful moment for which she had been longing for what felt like decades. Debbie’s betrayal and her following imprisonment left a mark on her, but thanks to this tender embrace and the revelation that Debbie still enjoys her company, Lou felt like she could forget the past and focus on what was coming.

“I haven’t told you how much I missed you.”

Lou’s heart throbbed at such beautiful words. She even shivered, her self-defence hopelessly trying to come up with a sarcastic remark to lighten the situation, but her mind was able to think of any. She was too mesmerised by Debbie…

“I missed you, too,” she almost whispered, so the sentence gained completely different sound than it got earlier, after she had read Debbie’s message.

“You know, I was scared as hell,” Debbie admitted, and before Lou asked anything, the dark-haired woman added: “I was scared you wouldn’t come for me. I… I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t show up at cemetery.”

Lou remained quiet, comprehending what she had heard. She really didn’t think of it that way… Debbie had always behaved like a sovereign, she always knew what she wanted and how to get it, and the revelation that Debbie was as vulnerable and prone to doubts as anybody else felt so knew to Lou, who was hit by Debbie’s honesty and… and willingness to share her inner fears with her.

“You would… sort it out,” she offered a poor answer to that, but she wasn’t sure what she should’ve said after all.

“I guess I would, but… I’m just glad you’re here.”

Debbie pulled Lou even closer if it was possible, like she still wasn’t able to believe that they were sitting here together after all these years. Maybe it was the reason why their hug was so tight, maybe they just missed each other so much, or… or it might’ve been the first step of something else, something stronger and upcoming, something that Lou started to feel, what started to build up in her stomach and of course, heart.

The urge to have Debbie in any meaning of the word grew more powerful, so Lou was sort of disappointed as Debbie pulled out of their embrace a little bit, however, the other woman moved only to look into Lou’s eyes.

“I was thinking a lot… when I was in prison, and…” she lowered her gaze, and Lou knew she needed time to put herself together, so she waited patiently till Debbie spoke up again: “I swore to myself I’ll never work with people I don’t trust completely, and… that our partners must be approved by both of us.”

“Apparently you’re not called a mastermind for nothing,” Lou raised an eyebrow teasingly, however, she understood how hard it must’ve been for Debbie to admit she screwed up back then, and that she screwed up a lot.

“Shut up,” Debbie scowled a little, her voice showing slight irritation: “I’m trying here to say that I don’t want to work on anything without you anymore.”

Lou kept silent, watching her partner’s face, savouring Debbie’s honesty and her endeavours to make it right between the two of them. She was moved, touched, but she needed to hear everything Debbie was willing to tell while her heart was pounding violently in anticipation.

“Is that so?” Lou asked softly, encouraging the other woman to continue.

“Yeah,” Debbie nodded and eventually looked into Lou’s gray eyes. “You’re the only one who has never let me down. Even now, when you had every right to be mad at me, to hate me…” she paused, voice full of gratitude as well as brown eyes, shining with…

Lou was overwhelmed by emotions, shining in brown eyes, and above all of them adoration and love glowed. Hope and happiness spread through Lou’s veins, making her keen to show Debbie that her feelings toward her very much alike.

“I supposed you would hate me, but… here you are,” also Debbie’s lips curved up, smiling in the shiest way Lou had ever seen. “And I would like to keep it this way. In the future.”

The insecurity echoing in her voice, her eyes full of hope and love, that all touched Lou very deeply as she had longed for Debbie almost since the beginning of their partnership, and now, finally, it seemed that Debbie realized they were made for each other as well. Looking above Debbie, she buried her fingers into Debbie’s dark hair, revelling in their softness, and only then she glanced lower to find the pair of brown eyes, so familiar, so beautiful, so… loving.

“I think I’d like that, too,” she answered in the end, allowing her emotions to take completely over of her expression.

“To be together?” needed Debbie another affirmation.

“Yeah,” Lou smiled like a predator, but content and happiness shone through it. “To be together.”

But Debbie still looked somehow unconvinced, so Lou rolled her eyes.

“Can’t you just kiss me finally?” she sighed, but her eyes were sparkling daringly.

A shadow of relief crossed Debbie’s face and her smile changed into a genuinely happy one, anyway, it was Lou who brought their lips together, and whose hand remained in Debbie’s hair, playing with them tenderly. The first kiss was just everything Lou would’ve ever allowed herself to dream of. Debbie’s lip felt so soft, warm and totally perfect as she kissed her back, Lou’s heart was bursting with love and a hint of arousal stroke her body as Debbie gripped on her hip right after the second Lou licked her way into Debbie’s mouth.

And this very moment felt like a proper reunion way more than everything that happened after Debbie had been released so far. That very moment, spent in each other’s arms, feeling each other’s heat, and love.

 


End file.
